What Is And What Will Always Be
by LuckyX5-650
Summary: Dean and Sam know what they are: Hunters. But why does everything have to be so hard? Why do they have to sacrifice everything? Sam/Dean on an odd hunt. Who will want to come and help them?


What Is and What Will Always Be

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Summary: Dean and Sam know what they are: Hunters. But why does everything have to be so hard? Why does everything have to go wrong? Why do they have to sacrifice everything? Sam/Dean/Some Jo Involvement. Please review! Would like some feed back!

Dean Winchester sat on the white motel bed, staring out at the rain. He looked longingly at it, hoping it would wash away his pain.

"_Why does everything have to be so hard Sam? Why can't we just be civilians? Have a family? Have a life?"_

"_Dean, we do have a life. Hunting. It's not the life that we wanted, but..."_

"_But nothing Sam! Why does everything have to go wrong? Why do we have to sacrifice everything we have? Dad? Mom? Jess?"_

Dean shook his head, wanting the image of his brother and him fighting to wash away with the downfall of the pouring rain. They were on a hunt, dealing with an a vengeful spirit. So far, it appeared the only connection between the 3 victims was that they were all drunks. They had no way of luring it to them, only because they didn't plan on getting so drunk that they couldn't see straight. Not yet, anyway.

"_So, Dean, you plan on visiting the Road House?" _

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know, Jo..."_

"_Jo is an amateur. She can't hunt, and we didn't exactly leave on the best of terms. How could Dad keep something like that from us? _

"_Jo may be an amateur, but she can hunt. And I think we need to go see her."_

"_Why?"_

Dean saw her burst through the door, papers in her hand. This startled him, causing him to jump slightly. Yes, they had said their apologies. Jo then had brought up the subject of their next hunt. Dean had firmly told her no. She refused his answer by telling him that he couldn't let her stay here and do nothing.

"_I'm a good hunter! And you can't watch over me, and keep trying to protect me!_ _Yeah, I'm an amateur, but that doesn't mean I'm not capable!" _

"_Jo, you can't come. I swear to God if you try to follow me, I will tie you to that table and leave you there! I don't want to get your blood on my hands!"_

"_I'll untie myself. I know I could get hurt. But I could die in a fire tommorrow. That's how life works."_

"_Jo..."_

Dean had wanted to refuse. He didn't like it. She was in the way, always wanting to help. Maybe it would get better, throughout the hunt, but Dean could only hope.

"_Why does everything have to be so hard Dad? Of course I now what you would say. Go hunt the Djinn. Now, it got you here, it can put you back. But, Mom, she's alive. And you don't know how much I want to stay Dad. So what am I supposed to do? __What am I supposed to do__?"_

The words ran over and over again in his head, making him dizzy. Jo was reading now, quietly, good riddance.

He had killed himself. Because it had all been a dream, but Dean had wanted to stay so bad, that Sam had almost lost one of the two last standing Winchesters.

"_Before Dad died, he told me something. Something about you."_

"_Dean, what did he tell you?"_

"_Tell me! Am I supposed to go dark side or something?!"_

"_He told me I had to save you. But if I couldn't, he said I would have to kill you. He said, I might have to kill you Sammy."_

He realized they were trying to talk to him. Saying his name. This snapped him out of his trance, and found out that Jo had found only one other connection. The victims, were all from Kansas.

"_This isn't the life I wanted."_

"_What are you talking about? You love the job!"_

"_Yeah, but I'm a little twisted."_

"_You don't think I'm a little twisted too?"_

"_Look, you shouldn't be here. You shouldn't have lied to your Mom. I shouldn't have lied to your Mom. Point is, you just shouldn't be here."_

"_So you're saying women can't do the job!"_

"_This ain't gender studies. Women can do the job just fine. Amateurs can't."_

He remembered that conversation. Almost as vividly as being hit by a car or falling off your bike. That was a day that Dean would never forget. He had almost lost Jo that day, and almost losing himself for beating himself up about his responsibility. He had felt responsible for Jo, even though she didn't want to be protected. He had never felt more relieved when he heard her say, "I'm here!"

They decided it didn't matter all the victims were from Kansas. Could just be some stupid coincidence. Their plan? Go to the street where the victims had been killed. (Sam had managed to get his head together and realize they all lived on the same street) Bring some Tequila, tie Jo to the table, and they were off.

"_Dean, let me come. I can help you!"_

"_How would that be? You being bait again? Because last time, that didn't go so well and I will not, I repeat __will not_ _have a repeat of that hunt. You, Joanna Beth, are staying here."_

"_Do you have to sound so much like my mother?"_

"_Oh, and that's a bad thing? Now, give me your knife."_

"_It's already on the table."_

"_I see that. Good bye Jo."_

She was now trying to hot wire the nearest car. Jo was smart enough to know that Dean wouldn't ask if she had any extra knives. She heard the engine buzz and she sped off to Maple Street.

Dean sipped his drink, wondering what Jo was doing right now. It was then that he saw her burst through the door, marching straight toward him.

"_Told you I would untie myself. You can't tie me up and not expect me to not have extra knives."_

"_Huh. Well, sit down. Sammy and me were just talking."_

"_Uh-huh. Right then. Will you hand me a drink please?"_

"_By the way, how in the heck did you get here?"_

"_Your not the only one who knows how to hot wire a car."_

Jo glanced over at Sam, who was, already stoned. She saw him in a chair, spinning himself around.

"_Weeee!"_

"_Sam, your gonna make yourself sick."_

"_Keep it going Sammy."_

Destroying the spirit, well easy. Good bye's? Dean would rather face 3 demons at once.

Dean drove up to the Road House, and hopped out of the car. Jo had already opened hers, and had gotten out.

"_Look, I really don't know what to say. Hot wiring a car? Knifing through the rope I tied you up in?"_

"_I'm guessing that's your way of saying, I did good out there."_

"_I guess so."_

"_Good. Guess you'll be seeing more of me then."_

"_Apparently."_

"_I'll call you okay?"_

"_Okay."_

Jo watched him drive away, and before going back inside she said,

"_No you won't." _

Dean drove down the road, Sam looking at the road.

"_You know, it can't be different."_

"_What?"_

"_What we do. I want to go back to college, but it's gonna throw me way off my course. And, well, I don't know, I've been thinking, maybe I should just stay with you."_

"_I'd like that Sam."_

"_It's always gonna have to be this way. And yeah, we sacrifice a lot. And it doesn't seem fair. Because it's not. But other people live their lives because of us. And that makes it worth it."_

"_I can't believe she got herself out."_

"_Dean! Pay attention! Listen to me."_

"_I heard you the first time. This is what is and what will always be. I got that. Now, where are we headed next?"_

"_How about the world's biggest slot machine?"_

"_Sounds good to me."_


End file.
